


【轰出】是谁动了轰焦冻的荞麦面

by Chaliyn



Category: HC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaliyn/pseuds/Chaliyn
Summary: ＊原作背景，两人已婚，OOC，字符1W3+＊存在有争吵，斗殴的情节＊关于在轰焦冻的心目中是荞麦面重要还是绿谷出久重要…?＊如果接受得了就向下拉吧w





	【轰出】是谁动了轰焦冻的荞麦面

大家都知道，英雄焦冻这个人除了帅气，多金，个性出众，实力好以外，他还有一个让迷妹大声高呼着“焦冻，萌！”的爱好。  
可以每顿都是荞麦面。  
就算是对一样东西有着喜欢的心情，但是正常人都是会有厌倦的时候，就比如爱情的保鲜期并不长久，都是短暂的，一点点小争吵就很危险，不然怎么会有那么多夫妻会选择放开呢。  
扯远了，焦冻对于荞麦面的上面还是非常的执著的，必须是不烫的。  
这件事情在焦冻正式成为职业英雄的时候就被爆出，期间荞麦面的销量真的是不容小看，每个超市里面的架子上都是空空如也，虽然大家都是追着这股热潮才购买的，又有谁和焦冻一样可以每顿都吃荞麦面呢。  
而且即使焦冻原因，焦冻家中的那位也是绝对不可能让这件事情发生的。  
当然，国内某大知名品牌在知道焦冻喜欢荞麦面的时候，发起了一项企划。  
那就是邀请我们英雄榜首的英雄人偶来代言他们家荞麦面的企划。  
这件事情已经爆出，得到的却是民众的不解。  
「喜欢荞麦面的不是焦冻吗？怎么突然就邀请人偶参加代言呢？」  
「而且人偶不是很少给焦冻搞荞麦面呢，他们没有做好工作就茫然邀请人偶好像…不太好吧？」  
这种声音越来越多了起来，而且企业并没有做出任何的表示，依旧邀请着英雄人偶，似乎并没有因为外界的不和谐声音而放弃着一样。  
就在大家都觉得英雄人偶并不会因为英雄焦冻的身体饮食健康，而拒绝这次企划的邀请时，没想到，在两位英雄完成一次新人婚礼的一次任务后，宣布将接受该企业的邀请。  
不是我说，就在人偶说出要接这个企划的时候，真的是惊动了整个英雄界。  
因为在英雄界的人都知道，如果可以的话，焦冻有时候都是会自己在人偶不知道的情况下自己出去小小的开一次灶，不要问他们为什么知道，他们是应援会的人。

不过，英雄人偶和英雄焦冻一样。  
酷爱每顿都是炸猪排饭。

当然，在英雄人偶接下着一次企划的时候，企业十分迅速的在一档英雄人偶经常出现的综艺节目上进行投资。  
正好，灰蓝色的眸子眨了眨，电视上正好在重播着这档综艺节目。  
主持人[让我们欢迎我们的英雄，人偶先生。]  
人偶[大家好，我，来了哦。]  
主持人[说起我们的人偶先生，最近好像因为一些事情而引起争议呢？]  
人偶[是我之前接过的荞麦面广告吗？]  
主持人[是呢，大家都知道我们人偶是喜欢炸猪排饭的，可是这一次却接下了荞麦面的广告让大家都很惊讶呢，可以告诉我们是什么原因让人偶先生接下这份广告的呢？]  
人偶「对着镜头笑了笑)[说起来，这件事情有点复杂呢，那我先问大家一个问题呢？]  
[正常的夫妻吵架的话，大家会怎么处理这种事情发生的呢？]  
[相信很多人都是会有为对方作出了自己决定恨难以置信的事情，让自己的火气一下子君上升了起来。]  
[有时候我和我家的那位也会因为一些事情而引起一些小争议呢，」  
Q：当你与你的伴侣因为一些小事情而吵架的话，请问你会以什么的形式来解决问题？  
(1)会根据自己的实际情况来寻找两个人的自身问题，从而来解决问题。  
(2)冷处理，先让对方和自己冷静下来，在看情况处理。  
(3)如果是条件允许的话，直接打一架吧，怎样？

(1)会根据自己的实际情况来寻找两个人的自身问题，从而来解决问题。  
‘啪嗒’的一声，愤怒的将自己手上绑好的垃圾袋扔到属于它分类的垃圾箱上，绿谷出久现在看上去好像有点不开心。  
中午的太阳有点毒，闷热的空气让敢在这个点出来扔垃圾的英雄也热得头昏脑涨的，将这样穿着写着「我讨厌轰焦冻」的痛T就跑了出来。  
这件衣服是在网上冲浪的绿谷出久无意中发现的，出于好奇，绿谷出久也就买下来了，当他将衣服上面的内容摊开给轰焦冻看的时候，询问着他有什么感受的时候，一开始以为对方会看到这几个字心情不好可是，轰焦冻只是说了一句话「有喜欢你的人就会有不喜欢你的人，只要你是喜欢着我，其他人不喜欢我也没关系的。」  
当然，这也让绿谷出久的脸一下子红了起来。  
然而不知道是不是巧合，这件衣服此时此刻却完完整整的表达了绿谷出久的心情。  
的确，绿谷出久现在是在埋冤着轰焦冻。  
即使是两位有着丰富经验的榜首英雄，一对模范英雄夫妇，将身上的英雄衣服脱下来后，他们终究还是普通人。  
在衣食住行的方面，怎样都是绿谷出久会比较擅长于将轰焦冻的这四个方面处理的稳稳当当的。  
可是今天出了点意外，衣食住行的食似乎出现了点点问题。  
将垃圾袋甩到垃圾桶的绿谷出久拍了拍自己的手掌，这个点很少有人在外面悠闲的逛着，所以这位著名的英雄现在可以摇摇摆摆的在街上溜达也是托了这猛烈的太阳光的福。  
无视掉自己裤兜里面的手机在拼命的震动着以提醒着有人找他，绿谷出久并不打算那么快就回去。  
可是手机好像并不打算那么久善罢甘休，你以为你无数我我就不会抖给你看吗？  
大概是忍不住了，流着薄汗的手将还在震动的手机捞出来，却发现是自己的妈妈打电话给自己。  
妈妈的电话一定要接，微微咳了咳，清了清嗓子，按下接听键，「喂？妈妈？」  
「啊出久你终于接电话了吗？」电话里传来绿谷引子的声音，让本来还很郁闷的绿谷出久心情也稍微好了一点，「最近过得还好吗？你和焦冻？」  
当听到焦冻着两个字的时候身体僵了下，「啊……都挺好的妈妈。」  
「是吗？真的太好了，」电话里面的妇女似乎没有感受到什么不对劲，依旧在滔滔不绝的说话，「明天有时间回来看下吗？和焦冻一起去吃饭和参加花火大会吧？」  
「花火大会吗？我晚点再回复妈妈吧，不知道有没有空呢？」  
「是吗？那我等出久的电话哦，出久要好好照顾自己，得按时吃饭啊，焦冻也是，最近在电视上老是会出现他的身影呢。」  
「啊，好的妈妈，嗯，那我就挂了哦……」  
将电话挂断的时候发现自己的手在流着薄薄的汗，将包裹着手机的手机壳给糊的湿漉漉的。  
在烈阳下本来应该炯炯有神的绿色眸子现在却是微微的皱着，看着自己的手机。  
谁又知道其实英雄也是会说谎的呢？  
绿谷出久刚刚就对自己的母亲说了慌，现在心都是有点慌慌张张的。  
他的一生很少对自己的母亲说谎的，即使是自己的手臂有重大创伤的时候自己都是乖乖的交代给妇女听，虽然这样会让妇女险先在家里晕了过去。  
可是这次绿谷出久绝对不能告诉给绿谷引子听。  
因为他和轰焦冻在半个小时前闹翻了。  
＝两个小时前 =  
本来是一个正常的早晨，总是比轰焦冻早醒来的绿谷出久今天依旧和平时一样，将爱人的被子脚好好的叠起。  
然后在带上门的时候看到爱人那乱七八糟的毛，心情愉快的穿着拖鞋，下楼准备两个人的早餐。  
两个人有时候会轮流的为对方做着自己的早餐，比起轰焦冻那万年不变的荞麦面，绿谷出久会比较喜欢搞点新花样给轰焦冻。  
可是今天是两个人难得撞在一起的休假日，将衣袖微微卷起来，到关节处，点起脚尖打开头上的木柜子门，将放在柜子里面的荞麦面拿出来。  
其实他也不知道还记得平时是将荞麦面放在哪个地方的，只是这次恰巧快发现灶炉上面的柜子上有一包盒之前自己送给轰焦冻的一模一样的在上面，才有这想久违的为轰焦冻煮上一顿荞麦面的想法。  
绿谷出久今天想给轰焦冻煮点温温的荞麦面来当他们的早餐。  
挂在墙下的时钟指向11点重的方向。  
看着时间，绿色眸子微微眯起来，有点抱歉，其实他们昨天晚上因为就像小孩子一样玩着猜字游戏，而闹得有点晚了，当自己醒过来的时候都已经快十点半了。  
那就早餐和中午饭一次性解决了吧！  
其实在打开柜子的时候绿谷出久就发现一个问题，在打开柜子的时候瞄了一下的时候就发现了的。  
柜子上的包装荞麦面，似乎，过期了。  
而且上面有点灰尘，当绿谷出久拿下来的时候也可以感受到那股灰尘的迎面而来，呛的绿谷出久的眼泪都出来了，捂住微微咳嗽的嘴巴，就更加质疑着这保质日期了。  
拍掉上面的灰尘，鼓弄着包装袋，也发出不小的咔嚓咔嚓使用，在后面的右上角，绿谷出久终于发现了这包荞麦面的生产日期。  
不看不知道，一看真的吓得绿谷出久差点将包装袋给扔掉了。  
生产日期是三年前的11月份，这让看到日期的绿谷出久真的下了一跳，为什么自己家里会有过期了三年的食物呢？  
不过在肉眼的看起来，里面的食物并没有像三年过期食物应该有的发霉迹象，等实际拿起来的时候会发现，甚至可以看到有点点带着水垢的灰尘在什么，上面也好像用大头笔写着什么东西，但是不知道是不是因为时间的原因，都看不清了，这让绿谷出久真的很不解。  
自己前几天发现这包荞麦面在上面柜子的时候就觉得有点奇怪的。  
将荞麦面放在灶台上，此时此刻绿谷出久有点担心自己是不是没有及时将家里的食物日期翻新了什么的，打开着自己平时储存食物的冰箱和柜子，然后看着上面的日期是新鲜的时候，不免松了口气。  
不过还是很想知道为什么自己家里面会有过期的东西，可能连卫生间的牙膏都要看下是否是过期了的呢。  
怪不得这几天轰焦冻和自己说自己好像有点是不是肚子有点不适，本来绿谷出久以为是自己早下班，煮得太多的炸猪排饭了，所以让轰焦冻的身体不舒服？  
是自己因为工作的原因所以才让自己家里的东西都过期了吗？  
不过现在当务之急，绿谷出久是打算将这包过期的荞麦面给处理掉。  
拿起包装袋的时候，却没有看到刚刚下楼的轰焦冻正在说早上好的嘴巴微微张大，惊讶的看着绿谷出久的动作。  
就在绿谷出久弯下腰准备将包装袋放进垃圾桶里面的时候，快速的走到绿谷出久身边，将那包荞麦面夺走。  
因为力气太大了，被抢走手上东西的绿谷出久没有反应过来，绿色的眸子下意识的收缩瞪大着，惊讶的看着自己爱人突然笼罩下来的身躯，「早上好……？轰君，这个荞……」  
「绿谷为什么要扔掉它？」在每天都有的早安语还没说出来的时候，轰焦冻却看上去很生气一样，将这句话扔到两个人面前。  
「……诶？」说实话，当看到轰焦冻那皱起来的眉头时，绿谷出久是压根就没搞清楚是声音原因让轰焦冻生气了。  
就是因为扔掉这包过期的荞麦面所以让轰焦冻生气吗？  
想到这里，绿谷出久的心情也不大好了，因为他是知道轰焦冻是很喜欢很喜欢荞麦面，可是也不能每顿都以面食为主食啊，这样对胃不好的啊。  
为什么要喜欢荞麦面喜欢到即使是过期了也不扔掉他啊！  
微微这里好自己的语气，绿谷出久闭上眸子，「轰君，你现在，是因为我扔了这包荞麦面而生气吗？」  
「是的，」他也看到轰焦冻下意识的护着那包过期的荞麦面，「它对我有着很大的意义，即使是绿谷我也不能让步的。」  
「………」  
听到自己爱人对着这包荞麦面表达着重要的意义，绿谷出久到刚才都只是微微低下眼睑，看着自己的脚尖，「……那你还不如现在就和我离婚，和它过一辈子啊……」  
「什么？」可能是太小声了，轰焦冻并没听到绿谷出久的话，也发现自己突然凶了绿谷出久，「抱歉，绿谷，它对我真的有意义，不能扔掉它的。」然后将那包过期荞麦面放回柜子里面，准备想轻轻抱住绿谷出久的时候，却被绿谷出久的后退一步而避开了。  
「没什么，」尽量避免和轰焦冻的眼神对视，绿谷出久将围在身上的围裙脱了下来，随手扔在旁边的灶台什么，然后转身就小跑到玄关那。  
在轰焦冻因为退后一步而愣在那里的时候，快速拿起自己的出门四件套，口罩手机钥匙钱包，和刚刚整理好的垃圾袋，说着，「好吧，那我今天自己出去解决了，」  
「你就自己处理吧，不好意思了。」  
其实绿谷出久还是挺生气的。  
虽然在轰焦冻的心目中，自己的地位真的可能比不过这区区一包有着保质日期的荞麦面来着重要。  
毕竟自己也只是陪伴着对方从相爱确认关系到在一起的时间也只有差不多五年的时间吧，绿谷出久是知道的。  
一直是知道即使是自己有提醒过对方不要每一顿都吃荞麦面，有时候也要好好的摄取其他食物的时候，自己有时候还是会忍不住也就这样让轰焦冻吃下去。  
可是荞麦面却意外的陪伴着轰焦冻的时间太多太多了，以至于每顿都可以已荞麦面为主食，而且看到自己只是将一包过期的荞麦面扔掉，轰焦冻都很生气的时候，绿谷出久说不嫉妒是假的。  
也挺委屈的。  
绿谷出久是不知道这包荞麦面对轰焦冻有什么意义，自己也不太记得了。  
外面的太阳嗮得绿谷出久的脑袋有点头昏眼花的，在加上自己也因为害怕自己会对轰焦冻发脾气而匆匆忙忙的出门而没有吃早餐的时候，就随便的进入了路边的一家餐厅。  
却发现自己误打误撞的进入到了一家面食屋，下意识的想到了轰焦冻有没有好好的吃饭。  
可是但服务员热情的将自己带到一个两人座的卡位时，绿谷出久又觉得就这样出去不太好，只好接过菜单，随便打开一页。  
却没想到随机的这一页就是荞麦面的信息。  
似乎这家店有向安德瓦事务所拿到了授权，在菜单上面绿谷出久意外的看到了自己爱人的Q版形象，和宣传语。  
「一份不烫的荞麦面吧。」不知道为什么，他突然想点个荞麦面尝尝。  
轰君……会不会觉得我很小气啊，只是荞麦面而已……  
现在想想，有时候自己想吃炸猪排饭的时候也是没有经过轰焦冻的同意就自己煮了炸猪排饭吃，好像其实也是自己有问题的。  
「你的荞麦面，请慢用。」  
当服务员将荞麦面端上来的时候，  
果然是安德瓦事务所下的合作伙伴，这个和之前在雄英的荞麦面意外的很相识呢。  
自己并不是经常吃荞麦面的，即使是知道轰焦冻有在自己不知道的时候在外面的事务所聚餐时都在点着荞麦面的时候。  
可是这家店有一点做得不好，打着英雄焦冻的噱头，却没有完整的复制好。  
可能是他们在家里煮荞麦面的次数多了，绿谷出久知道，轰焦冻是喜欢用筷子夹着面条的，而服务员却递过来了叉子。  
接过有点凉凉的叉子，卷着面条的时候，绿谷出久不知道，为什么，有点想轰焦冻了。  
轰君，有好好的吃上东西了吗？  
自己，好像得和轰君说清楚呢。  
虽然荞麦面上来的时候就是指定的不烫处理，可是绿谷出久将其解决所用了半个小时的时间。  
匆匆忙忙的付了钱的时候还不忘为轰焦冻打包一份荞麦面，匆匆忙忙的跑回家的时候，紧张的手上的钥匙好几次都没有戳中钥匙扣。  
心里有点紧张。  
他也冷静了下来了，觉得自己必须得好好的想轰焦冻先道个歉，早上对方也向自己道歉了。虽然不知者无罪，绿谷出久是不知道那包过了期的荞麦面是对轰焦冻有着重大意义的，也不能就这样无缘无故的对轰焦冻发脾气的。  
「轰君？」一下子将脚上的小红鞋甩掉，光着脚丫走到客厅的时候，却发现自己互换的那个人不再家里，只是留着一张纸条，虽然字看上去和那工工整整的不一样，看上去有点赶的样子。  
[我有事情要出去一个下午，绿谷，我们……先冷静下吧。]

(2)只能冷处理，先让对方和自己冷静下来，再看情况处理。  
当自己打电话告诉自己的母亲这次只有自己回去，而且今晚就马上回去的时候，绿谷出久将自己甩在沙发上，脑袋靠在上面，看着白色的天花板。  
打包的荞麦面被自己随手扔进了冰箱的冷冻室里面。  
不是故意去留意的，因为那个柜子是打开着的，绿谷出久发现那包过期的荞麦面不见了。  
不知道是出于什么原因，绿谷出久首先想到的一定是[放在家里并不安全，因为绿谷出久看到还会扔掉，所以必须要转走，还是必须迅速的那种。]  
和正常人一样，绿谷出久也是个普通的市民的时候，正常的食物过去也是会处理的。  
「……不要去想了，反正现在再怎么想都不知道原因了。」  
再自己胡思乱想下去的话会反而更加的心情糟糕，现在的问题所在就是轰焦冻并不打算和自己好好的谈谈，要好好的冷静下，另外这个当事人都这样说了，绿谷出久也没辙了  
「算了，回去吧。」  
所以绿谷出久也只是发了一条[晚上不用等我了，我今晚不回家]的信息，收拾了下自己的东西，看来下马上就要空无一人的屋子，微微叹了口气。  
既然轰焦冻说冷静的话，他也先不想这么多，和自己的母亲好好的玩吧。  
===  
在拼命给绿谷出久打电话却没有回应的时候，其实轰焦冻也有收到绿谷引子的电话。  
和绿谷出久一样，收拾好自己有点低落的心情，也得知了绿谷出久第二天是要回去绿谷引子那边的消息。  
「嗯，我会回来的，可能是绿谷知道我有任务在，才说我不回去吧，我会结束任务之后就会胡来的。」  
应该说两个人都是聪明的人，都并没有告诉绿谷引子他们吵架的事情。  
所以，在轰焦冻突然出现在自己眼前的时候，正在餐厅小包厢里面用筷子夹起天妇罗虾的绿谷出久一下子愣住了，虾也没夹稳，掉在了酱油碟上面。  
「啊……」才一天没见，怎么他这么快就找上来了？  
酱油溅得到处都是，绿谷出久低下绿色眸子看着自己的白色浴衣也粘上了深色的酱油时，微微发出了点声音。  
然后站了起来，不还意思的对着自己的母亲说，「我先去洗手间处理下，」然后抬起头看着轰焦冻，「不好意思，我不知道轰君会来的。」  
脑袋有点发涨。  
不太想回忆起来的事情因为轰焦冻的突然出现而一下子全部涌了上来，可能是刚刚那一小杯的烧酒，绿谷出久的脚步是轻飘飘的，而且浴衣也没办法让自己的步伐迈大起来。  
就在自己用冰凉的水打在自己脸上后，抬起眸子看着镜子的时候却发现轰焦冻也跟了过来。  
他就知道。  
绿色眸子看着镜子里面的轰焦冻，握着水槽边缘的手紧了紧，绿谷出久自己刚刚往脸上打上去的水正在一滴一滴的打在瓷砖上，「轰君过来做什么呢？」  
看着爱人的脸还低着水，怕绿谷出久会感冒的轰焦冻立刻低下头拿出自己的手帕，想给绿谷出久擦掉脸上的水时，却被绿谷出久避开了。  
[哒，哒]  
后退的脚步声在这狭小的空间里面放大得特别的明显，绿谷出久说，「你要知道，我们需要的是冷静，我们是在吵架。」  
「别这样，绿谷。」轰焦冻向前一步，「我们现在能好好的说话吗？」  
人总是情绪化的，听到轰焦冻这样说自己，不知道为什么绿谷出久的火却是一下子就串了上来，可是他还是忍着了，就在轰焦冻想抓住自己的手，一下子就躲开了，「轰君现在是想说是只有我在无理取闹是吗？」  
看到轰焦冻也说不上什么，绿谷出久耸了耸肩膀，「虽然我有想过道歉，不过我现在和轰君已经没什么好说的了，真的不好意思。」  
看着正准备离开的绿谷出久，轰焦冻当然是不会让他走的，一下子抓住绿谷出久的手，将绿谷出久拉到最后的一间单间里面。  
当绿谷出久反应过来的时候，他的手早就已经被轰焦冻用一只手固定在头顶上，然后是那双好看的异色眸子随着单间上面打下来的灯光，用着绿谷出久看不出来是什么情绪，直勾勾的看着自己。  
上面也倒映着自己很诧异的表情。  
其实自己是可以用个性将轰焦冻的手解开的，绿谷出久也相信轰焦冻也晓得这一点，可是就是因为轰焦冻相信绿谷出久是不会用个性将他的手强行解开的，因为他知道轰焦冻是相信自己的。  
可是就是知道轰焦冻相信着自己，绿谷出久才觉得心情复杂，在轰焦冻的心目中，是不是荞麦面，比自己重要点，什么的，而想得很多。  
将自己的身躯压了下去，轰焦冻说，「我想吻你，不要拒绝我，绿谷。」  
绿谷出久肯定是想拒绝轰焦冻的，在这一大前提下，他并不想和轰焦冻做出这种脸对脸和嘴对嘴的事情的，因为他们还在吵架。  
就在想说出我拒绝这三个字的时候，嘴巴，却被封住了。  
然后绿谷出久听到了轰焦冻说，「封住绿谷的嘴巴，是不是绿谷就会乖乖的，就不会和我吵架了？」  
===  
再一次看着绿谷出久用水洗脸的时候，轰焦冻还是将自己的手帕拿出来，不过这次绿谷出久也没有说避开轰焦冻的手，任由对方把自己那红肿的嘴巴上的水渍擦掉。  
然后平静的说，「这就是轰君处理问题的方法吗？」  
「什么？」将手帕返回口袋里面，轰焦冻不明白绿谷出久的话。  
可是下一句轰焦冻却明白了。  
「如果轰君不愿意听我的解释的话，那离婚难道不是处理现在问题的最好方法吗？」

(3)如果是条件允许的话，直接打一架吧，怎样？  
被逼急的兔子在自己躲起来偷偷炸了毛后冷静了下来了，可是大猫却不冷静了。  
轰焦冻是没想到绿谷出久会接过这一对新人的委托。  
他们已经有好先日子没有说话了，从回来到现在。  
自从前几天在卫生间的事情后，现在绿谷出久也不向自己袒露自己的任务动态了，甚至还出现了分房的问题，看着今天早早就出了门，现在在对面托着下巴低下头玩手机的爱人「关系垂危」，轰焦冻眨了眨自己的异眸。  
委托书上面有着自己大大的名字，绿谷出久是不可能不知道和他搭档的英雄是自己。  
「绿谷，」在只有两个人的会议室里面，不知道为什么轰焦冻的声音显得有点无力，对着里自己很远的绿谷出久说，「和我说下话，好吗？」  
「……」然而绿谷出久依旧是低着头看着手机，并没有理会轰焦冻。  
这让轰焦冻有点苦恼，也下意识的做着象征着苦恼的动作，手掌插在自己的头发边缘揉了两把，「我不是为我之前的行为道歉了吗？为什么绿谷一句话都不和我说？」  
而绿谷出久只是抬起头看了下轰焦冻，却又继续搞弄着手机。  
然后轰焦冻的手机想了下。  
是绿谷出久发来的line。  
[我现在是成全轰君的想法哦，我说了，除了工作相关的，我是不会再和你说任何一句话，离婚协议书我已经拿到了，会晚点签好，发给你的事务所的。]  
[放心吧，如果我的所作所为让轰君不舒服的话，我会自愿退出的。]  
看到对方是铁了心要和自己离婚的时候，甚至是面对面都不愿意和自己说话的时候，轰焦冻是真的慌了。  
坐在位置上不行，轰焦冻只好起身坐到绿谷出久的旁边，侧着身体看着绿谷出久，「我不会和你离婚的，绿谷，你得告诉我为什么生气？」  
似乎早就料到轰焦冻会坐在自己身边，绿谷出久依旧是用着手机刷着电子档的任务列表，没有回过轰焦冻的话。  
不回话的时候的确很让人讨厌，可是是自己有错在先，不应该无缘无故就对绿谷出久生气的，轰焦冻也顾不了那么多了，猛的站起来，夺过绿谷出久的手机，生气的说，「你能不能不要玩手机？」  
手机被夺的一瞬间吓得绿谷出久一下子瞪大眸子，惊讶的看着轰焦冻，准备想拿回自己的手机，却被轰焦冻压下来的身体下了一跳。  
将手机扣下来，不让绿谷出久把手机拿回来，整个人的身体都压下去，将绿谷出久压在自己和椅子之间，虽然也知道绿谷出久是绝对可以逃跑得到的，不过他自己也知道绿谷出久是不会跑的，因为是自己理亏在先。  
先是因为一包荞麦面而冷战，再是自己做错事情了，在将和绿谷引子一起参加花火大会的绿谷出久一把拉到卫生间单间里面，做着过分的事。  
怎么看都是自己有错在先，绿谷出久只是因为荞麦面过期而正常的将其扔掉的动作没毛病，任谁都会处理到自己看到过期的东西的。  
在加上自己本来就没告诉绿谷出久那包荞麦面的只要性，而且那个送给他的人连这个是什么时候送的荞麦面都忘记了，甚至还准备扔掉的时候，真的让轰焦冻有点哭笑不得。  
明明这是对方给自己成功完成一项大任务后赠送上的礼物。  
可是即使是被抢走手机的绿谷出久，收回被吓到的目光，只是抬起绿色眸子，静静看着轰焦冻，坐在自己的位置上面，一句话都没有说。  
「为什么绿谷不愿意张口和我说话？」  
「……」  
就在轰焦冻想进一步抒发自己对绿谷出久不说话的不满时，会议室的门突然被别人推开，是负责这次委托的负责人上田先生打开门，一脸笑眯眯的看着他们。  
「哦？我是不是打扰到两位了吗？」  
谁知道绿谷出久抓住轰焦冻的手臂，一把将轰焦冻拉下来，让其稳稳的坐在自己旁边的空椅子上，脸上带着微笑，摇了摇头说，「不会，焦冻是在和我商量怎么分配任务，」然后对着轰焦冻露出职业的微笑，「是吧，焦冻。」  
然后接下来的执行任务时间内，绿谷出久都有和自己说话，不过是以英雄人偶的角色和英雄焦冻说话，汇报着任务的信息。  
这个样子让轰焦冻觉得很难受，真的很难受。  
微微偏着头看着站在自己旁边的绿谷出久，看见对方只是认真的看着会场的方向，明明对方就在自己的身边，却还要用手机交流，就很憋屈。  
「……绿谷。」  
大概是受不了了，轰焦冻又一次的叫唤着绿谷出久的名字。  
「………………」  
当然，绿谷出久说过不会回应轰焦冻的，就不会做出回应。  
虽然绿谷出久是很温柔，可是有时候在一些事情上面，他还是意外的很倔强。也知道绿谷出久不会回应自己的时候，轰焦冻微微叹了口气，「那现在可以和我说话了吗？人偶？」  
「有什么事吗？」听到叫的是英雄名，绿谷出久微微眯起翠绿色的眸子，却没有看着轰焦冻的方向。  
看吧，这样绿谷出久才会和自己说话。  
「我现在有一些事情被困扰着，」轰焦冻顿了顿，「不知道现在方不方便，可以和人偶说下。」  
「……」当然，绿谷出久也没有拒绝轰焦冻，终于将脑袋看着轰焦冻，对着轰焦冻笑了笑，「麻烦焦冻找咨询行的英雄哦，我只是实践型的英雄呢。」  
***  
当然，在婚礼完完整整的结束后，作为保护了全程的两位英雄，新人们特地在举办婚礼会场的酒店里留了一间豪华的房间让两位英雄休息的。  
「这是焦冻先生和人偶先生的房间，今晚真的是辛苦两位了。」换上便服的新娘热情的将轰焦冻和绿谷出久送到了房间的门口。  
「谢谢，」看着女孩子这样亲自将他们送上来，绿谷出久说了声道谢后问出一个问题，「我可以打听下，这家酒店现在是已经预满的状态吗？」  
「是的，我们是将整个酒店都包了下来的。」  
「是吗……」绿色眸子暗了下来。  
「那，请两位好好的休息。」  
女孩将门轻轻的关上时，轰焦冻被吊起来的心也微微的放松了下来，将脚上的鞋子脱了下来，穿上酒店装备的塑料拖鞋。  
一直站在后面的时候自然是不太明白绿谷出久问刚刚那个问题的含义是什么，他只知道绿谷出久并没有因为要共处一室而拒绝新娘的好意。  
酒店的服务员有好好的将两个的行李放在门口走廊尽头的墙壁边缘上，轰焦冻走到床边，松了松手上的装备，「绿谷，你先去洗澡吧。」却在侧着身体的时候看到了绿谷出久的动作。  
「没关系，」绿谷出久并没有将鞋子脱下来，而是问下腰，将属于自己的行李箱杆子拉开，然后拖拉着自己的行李箱，收拾起自己的东西，「我打算出去住好了，不会打扰到你的了，」走到门口，「晚安。」  
就在打开门的时候，却被轰焦冻一下子抓住手臂。  
啪塔的一下，行李箱因为冲击力而被甩到了地上。  
然后是那双异色眸子浮现在自己的眼前，和「我不会让你走的，绿谷。」  
深陷在柔软的床内的绿谷出久却觉得很好笑，「你又有什么资格不然我走呢？」  
将上半身紧紧地压在绿谷出久的面前，轰焦冻用着异眸危险的看着他。「我想我们得好好的解决下现在的问题了，为什么要生气？」  
听到轰焦冻的话，绿谷出久却异常的皱着不会怎么做的动作，眉头微微皱着，「和我说的一样，我和轰君，已经没有什么话好说了的。」  
「你看，」轰焦冻瞪大眸子看着绿谷出久，也将两个人的额头轻轻的靠着，「绿谷终于和我说话了。」  
然后轻轻的用手圈住绿谷出久的腰，将绿谷出久轻轻的抱着，「绿谷终于和我说话了……」  
看着这样的轰焦冻，绿谷出久一时不知道该说什么好，也就任由轰焦冻这样抱住，抿了抿嘴巴，「可以分开我了吗？」  
「不要。」说完，绿谷出久感受到这只大猫更加用力的抱住了自己了。  
「唉……分开我吧，不要闹了。」叹了口气，现在的绿谷出久警惕自己，不要对轰焦冻软心，应该放手的时候就该放手了。  
将自己腰间的手指扒拉开，就在准备离开的时候，一股凉飕飕的气息突然在自己身后传来，然后就是腹部的一阵猛疼，将还没下床的绿谷出久跪坐回柔软的床上。  
「……!」  
生理盐水也硬生生的被逼了出来，整个身体就像虾米一样弯曲了起来，整张脸皱了起来，双手被冰冷的冰块死死的固定着，举过头顶。  
然后是一个带着冰霜的唇瓣，轻轻的嘬着因为暴力而有点哆嗦的唇瓣。  
绿谷出久是没想到轰焦冻居然会动用到暴力和个性将自己制伏下来，这一切来的太突然了，让绿谷出久一下子反应不过来。  
可是绿谷出久也发现轰焦冻在唇瓣上的动作却是很温柔的。  
腿被那有力的膝盖紧紧地夹住，手又被轰焦冻的个性给固定住，吻却很温柔。一下一下的绘画着绿谷出久的唇瓣，即使是被泪水覆盖着的绿色眸子却看到了灰蓝色眸子里面的心痛。  
轰君…为什么要露出这样的表情啊…!  
明明就是你说的我们需要冷静一下的啊！为什么轰君你现在的表情却是像是自己真爱的东西的样子啊！  
我明明就是已经遵循你的意愿啊！  
「为什么……」  
就是因为荞麦面吗？为了谁送给你的荞麦面而不惜对我使出个性？？  
想到这个，绿谷出久再也忍不住了，别过头，躲开了轰焦冻的亲吻，眼泪也哗啦啦的留下来了，「……我不要……」  
看着绿谷出久哭了，轰焦冻先是诧异，然后是心疼，用手擦着变花了的脸颊，一下一下，「对不起，如果我不这样做的话，我害怕绿谷会永远离开我的身边的…」  
谁知道就在轰焦冻想查看自己刚刚那一拳会不会给绿谷出久带来淤青的时候，膝盖一放松，绿谷出久也不是吃素的，弯曲膝盖给轰焦冻的腹部就是用力一顶。  
不过这一顶让轰焦冻一动不动，直接倒在了绿谷出久的怀里。  
「？？？轰君？？？」吓得绿谷出久一下子抱住轰焦冻，却没想到怀里的轰焦冻又一次将绿谷出久抱住。  
「……绿谷对不起……」怀里的声音虚弱了起来，轰焦冻蹭了蹭绿谷出久的脖子，「所以绿谷还没告诉我为什么生气呢……」  
「……那包荞麦面是谁送给你的？」说到这个话题，绿谷出久还是有点不高兴，一扒拉的像撕药膏贴一样，想把怀里的轰焦冻给撕下来。  
哦！  
果然是那包过期的荞麦面吗？  
「我之前都没有看过这包荞麦面的！」  
「而且，你那么快就将荞麦面给转移走了，我觉得很奇怪，是谁送给你的荞麦面，让你那么宝贝？」  
真的是在吃荞麦面的醋啊！  
看着自己的爱人一脸不开心的样子，眼角下的小雀斑也皱成了一团的时候，轰焦冻却勾起了嘴角，「我的冰冻保险箱到期了，所以我才将这包荞麦面临时的带回来了。」  
「可能绿谷也看到了日期才想见它扔掉的吧？」轻轻的将爱人重新圈回自己的怀里，轰焦冻抱歉道。「那个时候突然对绿谷发脾气，真的很对不起…」  
「没关系…」绿谷出久吸了吸鼻子，也轻轻的抱着轰焦冻，继续听着轰焦冻的话。  
「那包荞麦面对我来说真的是很重要的，那是我第一次完成一次大任务的时候有人哭哭啼啼的抱着这包荞麦面接机的。」揉了揉绿谷出久的小雀斑，看着红红的鼻子，轰焦冻就觉得很好笑，「可能是我没有说清楚，可是为什么你会忘记呢？」  
「它在我租了好久的一个冰冻保险箱公司放了好久了。」  
听完轰焦冻的话，绿色眸子的主人终于找到那包荞麦面的由来，瞪得老大老大的。  
却不给绿谷出久任何反应，将绿谷出久推到。  
然后眸子里面倒映着那红红的疤痕，和鼻子轻轻摩擦的热度。  
水声的在这豪华的房间里面，逐渐的放大着，连绿谷出久的手是什么时候抓住那健壮的肩膀都不知道。  
绿谷出久只知道现在轰焦冻正在吻着自己。  
和刚刚被禁锢着四肢的时候不一样，这次轰焦冻却将舌头伸出来，还是和平时一样，轰焦冻会用自己的行为来询问着绿谷出久是否愿意让接下来的事情发生。  
当然，这份来着轰焦冻的温柔也就是只有绿谷出久才能享用的，作为回应，绿谷出久也轻轻的将自己微微抿起来的两瓣张开，等待着接下来所发生的事情。  
两个人都知道，等下所发生的事情，会让他们这几天隐藏在心中的不愉快。  
都意义消失得无影无踪。  
带着高温度的舌头在入侵着绿谷出久的口腔，渍渍渍的声音也让绿谷出久的脸颊微微发红着，却又不阻碍着绿谷出久为轰焦冻将自己的一切都展现出来。  
可能是两个人默许的冷战，让他们好像很久很久很久很久都没有轻吻着一样，当轰焦冻带着一点点不舍的将两个人微微发红的唇瓣分开了的时候，拉出来的透明银丝就像在细说着不舍，在两人微热的躯体间长长的拉开着，然后断开。  
「我…现在有点生自己的气…」长时间的亲吻让绿谷出久有点喘不过气，将毛茸茸的脑袋靠在轰焦冻的肩膀上，微喘着说，「我不知道那是我送的荞麦面，就这样对轰君发脾气，真的不好意思……」  
绿谷出久哈出来的气息喷洒在轰焦冻的脖子上，弄得轰焦冻痒痒的，「那，绿谷还想和我离婚吗？」  
「不离了，」微微低下绿色眸子，手伸向轰焦冻的腹部，熟练的将扣子一个个的解开，露出青年因为长时间锻炼而显得很明显的腹肌，「我不想和轰君离婚。」  
两个人都是穿着英雄服。  
当然，两个人也十分默契的将对方的衣服拭去，一件都不留。  
当看着对方的酮体在自己的眼前展现出来的时候，他们却再一次的吻上了对方的唇，肌肤与肌肤紧紧地紧贴着。  
现在不需要再多的话语，也不需要再多的行为动作，跨坐在轰焦冻身上的绿谷出久只知道现在自己只需要将自己的身心交付给轰焦冻。  
在轰焦冻握着自己腰节的手上，自己的灵魂可能和面前这个拥有着帅气脸庞的男人融合在一起了吧？  
他知道自己的脸上一定有很多汗水，可是却管不了那么多了，随着一次又一次的，指甲也许会在轰焦冻的后背或者是接近锁骨的肩膀上留下红色的印记。  
轰焦冻曾经说过着是绿谷出久给他的荣誉徽章，如果可以的还是希望他可以留多点的样子。  
我和你的唇瓣相碰，将我交给你。  
结合是一件美好的事情，不是吗？  
你的动作，你的手势，都在我这双你曾经评论过、就像一片静静的绿色湖畔里，泛起了波澜动作一样，已经覆水难收。  
深沉好听的声音在绿谷出久的耳蜗中重重的敲打着，和他们结合在一起的地方一样，水渍可能搞得到处都是。  
何尝绿谷出久那合不拢的嘴巴里发出的声音让轰焦冻无动于衷呢？  
那自然是不可能的。  
脚裸紧紧地扣在自己的后脊椎骨上，给轰焦冻的感觉就像将自己埋在太阳底下滚烫却含有水分的细沙里面，热乎乎的，紧紧地附和着。  
细腻的感觉摩擦着自己，甚至有一些让自己无法自拔沉浸着里面的细沙带着被捂热的水偷偷摸摸的跑到了自己有点毛躁的发丝上，被固定住的手也没办法给自己解痒，也只能通过一点点的鹿冻来缓解自己，含住那送在自己面前的肌肤，一点点的小啃着那滚烫滚烫的脸颊，企图让自己不要那么快的。  
海浪也微微打了过来，溅得两个人的身上到处都是。  
在这突如其来的时候，却没办法停下来了，让他们就这样偷偷摸摸的迎接着第二天的早晨吧。

*********  
人偶[那么现在大家的选择是什么呢？]  
「我回来了哦」  
钥匙声音将刚刚还在沙发上面躺着的轰焦冻一下子跳了起来，小跑到玄关上。  
然后就看到绿谷出久正在弯下腰脱着小红鞋。二话不说，将还在和鞋子作斗争的绿谷出久紧紧抱住，死死的扣在自己的怀里。  
面对这样有点异常的轰焦冻，绿谷出久揉了揉爱人的发色，「怎么了？」  
「……I feel good」

-FIN-


End file.
